


Sunday Morning Sunshine

by grunts



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluffy, Kinda?, M/M, Smutty, Somnophilia, idk how to tag forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grunts/pseuds/grunts
Summary: Mat's so beautiful when he's sleeping that McKenzie can't help but wanna give him a nice blowie to wake him up. How else do you show affection for your boyfriend?





	Sunday Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> let's get nasteeeee
> 
> apologies if it seems piece-y and jumbled up. i scrapped a few versions then meshed a few and finished it wayyyy to early in the morning.

McKenzie felt warm. Warm and safe and entirely content. Such as the way he usually felt when laying in his boyfriend’s bed, snuggled up next to him with a thick, tattooed arm thrown across his waist. It was where he belonged.

Even if Mat had a small problem with sticking his face in McKenzie’s neck and snoring uncomfortably close to his ear. He never had the heart to tell the man. Not when he looked so peaceful and at ease spooned up next to his partner.

Much as he wanted to fall back asleep and milk this lazy Sunday morning for what it was worth -- it was unholy -- the thoughts that swept through his head just by gazing at the half-naked body of the man beside him. Let’s hope Joseph didn’t swoop in through the open window and deal him a dose of good Christian justice à la the way of the Bible. McKenzie would go repent later and be sure to avoid the blond man before having done so.

The hard-on poking at his hip was a bit of a distraction, too. It filled his head with thoughts of having his mouth stuffed full of Mat’s dick. His tongue glided across the front of his teeth. Romantic!

He might’ve had a small thing for giving Mat blowjobs. He was sure Mat didn’t mind.

He knew it wasn’t that simple, though.

It wasn’t just the love for blowing his boyfriend. It was Mat himself. It was the way that Mat looked with his glasses askew on his face with a hand covering his mouth and the other tugging at McKenzie’s hair. It was the way that he could feel Mat’s muscles tensing and then relaxing, all stress drained from them. It was knowing that he could make Mat feel that certain way when he would throw his head back and try to shove his cock deeper into Gabe’s mouth with no hesitation.

It was nothing short of magical his mind.

But all this sappy stuff was making him a little queasy. Back to the task at hand… er, hip…?

“Mat.”

No response.

“Maaaaat.”

Nil.

“Pookie!”

That earned him a small grunt.

Much as he enjoyed having a stiffy glued to his hip, it was giving him a problem of his own.

“Mat if you don’t wake up I’m gonna whack a good one out right now and you’re not gonna be able to watch.”

…

Damn… He thought that would have worked.

McKenzie was definitely getting uncomfortable now, and Mat didn’t look like he was budging any time soon.

He shifted slightly, trying to move to a more comfortable position and heard the larger man grunt when his thigh nudged Mat’s cock.

Oh.

Ohohoho! That gave him an idea! A _dirty one!_

Moving as carefully as he could, McKenzie untangled himself from Mat and pulled away the blanket until he could perch himself between the man’s legs. 

His heart thudded in his chest. God, Mat was a vision. Beautiful brown skin catching slivers of the sun’s rays through the bedroom curtains. Plump lips parted just slightly as he snored. Fingers played over the prominent muscles of his chest and abdomen. They weren’t has defined as Craig’s marble-cut glory, but they were marvelous all the same. They had just the right amount of softness to make him optimal for cuddling. 

The smaller man had a hard time of not kneading and lavishing kisses on the other’s pecs. Even his nipples were perfect for biting and pulling on for christ’s sakes! 

Woah… Let’s focus on the mission McKenzie. 

A small trail of hair started at his navel and grew thicker as it disappeared down his pajama pants. He thanked whatever gods he could think of that his boyfriend didn’t shave. 

McKenzie pressed small kisses around the hem of Mat’s pants before tugging them down slightly and nuzzling the thick thatch of hair that surrounded the base of the cock. He managed to get the garments as far down to his knees. 

Mat wasn’t overly huge. He was average length with a little more girth to him. It suited him, McKenzie thought. Felt pretty nice too, if he wanted to be nasty about it. _He was being nasty about it_. 

Taking the base in his hand, he gave the head a slow lick. Tasted like precum. It sent a shiver up his spine. Mat hadn’t stirred though. Looked like he was getting himself more worked up than anything 

He took a deep breath and collected a mouth full of saliva before sinking down and taking Mat’s cock completely in his mouth, the head bumping against the back of his throat. 

_That’d_ gotten Mat’s attention. His hips bucked up slightly as he let out a low grunt. A hand moved to hold his hips down firmly. 

McKenzie took his time, quite literally showering the cock in his mouth with all the love he could muster. Slow, languid pumps accompanied by firm sucking and plenty of lewd squelching sounds. The hand at the base moved to cup the heavy balls, giving them a nice massage. 

He wondered if he should be as content as he was , eyes closed with his boyfriend’s dick in his mouth. Maybe he was put on this earth just to give amazing head. 

A quick breath was sucked in through his nose when a large hand gently rested atop of his head, ruffling the short locks slightly. 

Mat had woken up sometime during his daze. A sleepy smile stretched across his face as he looked down at his lover. Oh those eyes… Warm golden brown and filled with so much love. 

“Mornin’, Kenzie,” Mat drawled out. His voice was deep and heavy on ‘Kenzie’s cock. 

“Mmm, mornin’” 

He took his mouth away from the pulsing organ in his mouth and laid his cheek on the man’s hip. 

“Havin’ fun?” 

“... Yeah,” McKenzie sounded like a lovestruck schoolgirl. 

“You didn’t have to stop, you know” 

“I’ll get right back on that then” 

True to his word, Mckenzie resumed his affections on Mat’s dick. 

Mat’s hips started rolling up to meet the bobbing immediately, tightening his hold on the hair in his hand, guiding the man ever so slightly. It made McKenzie moan deep in his throat. 

Both of their breathing picked up as the pace intensified, the rolling turning into snapping and their moans harmonizing as fingers dug into thick thighs. 

The bespectacled man grunted and pulled his cock deeper into the warm, moist cavern that surrounded it as he came. Thick spurts of come coating McKenzie’s throat; he swallowed it down diligently. Not like you had to force him to or anything in the first place. 

“Nice wake up call, babe.” 

“Anytime, Pookie.” 

“You feeling up for breakfast, or would you rather me help me out with the situation you’ve got goin’ on?” 

McKenzie crawled back up and comfortably plopped down on top of Mat. 

“Nah… Think I’m feeling down for a nap.” 

He heard a deep chuckle. 

“Sounds good to me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i love mat sella, y'all


End file.
